Broken Decoys
by Kaliner
Summary: Niles and Roz try to cope with their loneliness after Donny and Daphne leave. Post-"Decoys"


Broken Decoys

Roz leaned back into the recliner, nursing a bottle of vodka that she found in the cupboards in the kitchen. She grimaced as the liquor burned her throat on the way down. She knew she shouldn't be drinking, not with Alice in the next room, but Martin assured her that he would look after her if she woke up.

Roz looked at the bottle with distaste. She was having dry spell with men lately, and it seemed all she could do to nurse that pain was drink until she couldn't feel it. She wished she could say the same for Niles, though.

Niles came in through the door, looking completely dejected. He plopped onto the sofa and glanced over at Roz. He put his hand out for the bottle, and she gave it to him without a second thought. Niles put the bottle to his lips and drank until his head was starting to feel dizzy.

"You okay?" Roz asked. It was a stupid question, but it was all she thought she could ask.

Niles shrugged. "I've been better." He handed the bottle back to her. "This whole night has been a disaster. Right now, at this moment, he's…" He couldn't even think about it, let alone say it. Daphne and Donny were in a bed and breakfast together, and no doubt they were… getting intimate. It made Niles sick just thinking about it. "It should me with her, not him."

Roz gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Donny's a good guy, though."

"I know he is, and that's what makes it even worse. What're the chances that she'll leave him? I'd rather her leave him than him break her heart. Nothing's worth that…" He could mend her heart if something like that happened, but he'd prefer to have Daphne's heart when it was at its best. "I'm sorry I put you into this position, Roz."

"It's fine. I never knew how much I missed Donny until I saw him, but it's not a big deal. I'm drinking because tonight just sucks. I'll get over it. Donny and I have been finished for a while." She made a gesture with her hand to show Niles that their relationship was long gone. "I feel more sorry for you. Six years, and you never said anything!"

"Because I'm a coward," he said bitterly. He hated himself for it. He could have told her a million times. He could have risked it all, but he never allowed himself to do it. Instead, he waited and waited, and now she was with someone else. "I love her, Roz."

Roz was taken aback at the confirmation. "It's that deep, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he chuckled bitterly. "I've fallen in so deep, that I can't get out. Sometimes I wonder if my marriage failed because of my feelings."

"Hell no! Frasier always told me stories about Maris, and she sounded just awful! Things will work out, Niles." She reached out to pat his hand gently.

He smiled. "Thanks, Roz. And don't worry about yourself, either. You'll find someone." His smile turned mischievous. "Like Frasier, for instance."

Roz pulled her hand away and glared at him. She pelted him with a throw pillow, and his ended up falling on the floor. "What the hell are you talking about? It's not happening between him and me!"

"Sure."

"Shut up right now, you doily!"

"Frasier and Roz, sitting in a tree…" he began to sing. He felt like a child, but it made him feel better. Until Roz threw another pillow at his face. "Thanks, I feel a lot better." His smile faded in a second. "Do you think their relationship will work out?"

Roz was getting ready to throw another pillow when she dropped it. "You know, I don't want to hope that it won't because Daphne's my friend."

"I know."

"But, you're my friend too. And if it doesn't work out between them, I hope you and Daphne could be together."

"Thank you, Roz." He didn't want to say he wanted Daphne's relationship with Donny to fail. And yet, he knew deep down that he wasn't a good person because he did want that. It was maddening to be in love with someone, and to see her in love with someone else.

"Hey, Roz," he said suddenly. "You want to get some dinner, a drink, maybe? Might as well be broken decoys somewhere else."

She nodded. "Sounds good, Niles. And who knows, you might find someone out there tonight?" She nudged him with a wink.

He chuckled. "While that would be nice, I'm still thinking of Daphne. Hopefully some dinner can ease those thoughts."

Roz got up from the couch and helped Niles up. The taste of the vodka was in still in both of their mouths, but luckily, it hadn't affected them that much. Roz was sure that after they went out, she'd have a huge hangover in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Frasier asked from the kitchen as they were heading for the door.

"Dinner," Niles replied. "Figured we should take our depressing love lives out."

There was silence, and Niles was sure Frasier was going to say something concerning his behavior tonight. But, all his older brother did was nod and wave at them.

The dinner was nice. It was a wonderful way to unwind from their disastrous nights, and it helped both Niles and Roz ease the pain of their love lives. As they clinked their glasses of wine together in a toast that their lives would get better, they found it hard to believe they ever hated one another.


End file.
